Fred
by Sandalaris
Summary: JONAS Fred writes fanfiction, Joe finds it. Fred writes slash, Joe freaks out.


**AN: Let me start off by saying that I don't really care enough about the Jonas Brothers to care, let alone think, any of them are gay, (sorry, but that's how I am about nearly everyone but fictional characters) so this is by no means meant to offend anyone.**

**This is a response to challenges "What kind of fanfiction would Fred or Macy write?" I made Fred the writer, and yeah, for some reason I decided he's a Jona-er Lucascest fan**

**This is meant to be kind of funny and stupid. I purposely tried to make Fred's writing style different from mine. Fred writes fluff (and smut, although you won't get to see that) and considering I don't, I just decided to go a touch overboard with it.**

**For the sake of Fred's story, let's pretend he didn't notice Nick leaving the game in Love Sick, or that he mistakes Randolph dressed as Nick as Nick.**

**If you read all that then I hope you enjoy the story.**

The adrenaline pumping through his veins could not propel him to the computer desk fast enough. With near shaking anticipation and lines of dialogue already running through his mind Fred quickly hit the space bar to awaken his computer from its current Sleep Mode. It took twelve agonizing seconds for his monitor to come to life as the wide eyed boy held his breath fighting to keep his hands from shaking the monitor "awake."

It had happened. Fred, not an actual member of Horace Mantis Academy, since his parents would not shell out the tuition just so their son could go to the same school as "some band" (clearly his parents did not understand the importance that is JONAS), had never missed a game, hoping to catch some small glance of the group. Sadly, the Lucas brothers were far too busy with their music to make it sporting events, and if it weren't for the occasional appearance of Kevin of JONAS showing up to support the Mantises, Fred would have stopped bothering to coming to the private school except for those after school fan club meetings. But this game had been different; he had read on the site that Kevin had joined the cheerleading squad, and, much to the skinny boy's excitement, Joe Lucas had shown up in the company of The Fake Blond and, to his utter surprise and delight, the elusive "too serious about his music to show school spirit," President Misa's response when asked why the youngest band member was never seen at any school function, (she had a JONAS conection) Nick of JONAS had shown up.

Fresh word document loaded, the only male member of the Horace Mantis JONAS Fan Club quickly began releasing the story building up inside of him onto the keyboard for all to see.

_Nick stared at Kevin, trying to absorb what he just told him. The cheerleading squad? Nick licked his lips as he thought of Kevin in a cheer uniform; short tight top that ended above his belly button with one of those pleated short skirts. Ok, so he knew that Kevin wouldn't actually be wearing _that, _but the image wouldn't leave his head. He knew Kevin waited for a response from him, but Joe was standing just a few feet away, smirking and about to tease their brother, and he knew he couldn't say what he wanted to say in front of him. He wasn't sure he had the nerve to say what he wanted even if Joe hadn't been in the room._

_"You joined the cheer leading squad? Dude, isn't that for girls?" Joe laughed, and Nick kept quiet, staring with intensity at his older brother. He felt a stab of guilt as he noticed a flash of hurt in those beautiful hazel eyes before Kevin started laughing along with Joe, and Nick wonders if he imagined it._

_***_

_Nick's pacing around the living room, his normally cool exterior cracking as he thinks of the pain he caused Kevin. Mind made up, he quickly grabs his keys and runs out the door, determined to watch his brother, and boy he secretly pines for, cheer._

_***_

_Nick walks into the gym, noting the smell of sweat and socks, and immediately sees Kevin. He's wearing the guys cheer uniform which consists of wonderfully tight white pants with a wide red stripe down the side, the top is short on Kevin, giving Nick a few glances of his brother's stomach, he walks in a kind of daze to the bleachers, eyes never leaving Kevin. He doesn't notice the game, his eyes staying on Kevin the entire time. He barely hears the "Hey, bro" from Joe or the shy "H-hi, Nick" from the shy Stella, the girl Joe cheated on Fiona with._

_After half time, when the cheerleaders are taking a break, Nick finds Kevin getting a drink of water from the school fountain._

_"I'm sorry," he blurts out. It's awkward because he and Kevin have always been so close, there's never been a need for a real apology before, not one that he wasn't sure would be accepted with a smile and a hug._

_There's surprise on Kevin's face, like he didn't expect Nick to notice that he'd been upset, and Nick feels hurt because their brothers, they're suppose to notice, but even more so because they're more than that, to him._

_Kevin's always been frank and honest, and so it doesn't surprise Nick when he looks him straight in the eyes and says, "It's ok. I understand." _

_But Nick doesn't think he does understand, not all that he's trying to say anyways, but Nick's the serious one, the quiet one, and so he does what he can to show his brother. He reaches out and hugs him, pulling him close as he inhales the scent that is his brother. Nick hadn't initiated a hug since they were little the monsters still lived under his bed, but that hasn't stopped Kevin from hugging him, or him from accepting each one of those hugs with a longing it took him years to understand. As he pulls away, faces inches apart, he sees that Kevin _does _understand. _

_"Kevin." Both brother's turn to see a girl from the cheer squad standing in the hall. "We're on." Kevin nods, and with one last look at Nick takes off after the girl to rejoin his squad mates. Nick can't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't shown up._

Taking a deep breath the curly haired boy begins the next paragraph of his creation. His eyes are glued to the screen as the soft "tap tap" of the keyboard fills the air. This is the part he's known for, the reason all his fics are rated M on the JONAS site, and why he receives so many comments telling him how hot his stories are.

A few weeks later, across town in a renovated firehouse, sits another boy who, after weeks of curiosity, looked up a sporty super fan/friend's webpage dedicated to him and his brothers. The middle Lucas had stumbled across the "Fiction" page by accident, but after reading a few about himself, their fans had his favorite after school snack wrong, he clicked on another random tale, barely reading the summary.

Joe was pretty sure he'd never be able to unsee what he just read. There would be no way he'd ever be able to forget those word or the images painted in his mind by them. He hadn't been able to stop though, even when it became obvious what "Kevick" meant and, worse, that he had only two lines.

Laughter came before he saw the two curly tops of his brothers coming up the stairs, a rare smile gracing the younger one's lips as the guitarist went on and on about something he found amusing and Joe couldn't stop the awful thought at the sight; _what if it's true? _

As the eldest Lucas boy let out a bark of laughter as his tale concluded and Nick's own chuckled joined his, the vocalist watched on with barely suppressed horror as the thought manifests and grows, one thought leading to another until he comes to the startling realization that he wasn't asked. No one could deny that he was the best looking, he even had a plaque to prove it and Joe liked girls, and even if did swing that way he'd never look at either of his brothers that way, but if anyone was going to be getting woken up at midnight with a surprise "earth shattering" blow job it should be him!

---

There was a song that needed to be written and Joe was yelling down stairs. The young band mate could ignore this, his brother yelled quite often, although it did make it a bit hard to concentrate on the particularly difficult bits of lyric. It wasn't until he heard his eldest brother let out an frustrated shout of his own, something very unlike the normal happy guitarist, that the song writer's ears began to pick up on the conversation below him.

"I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH NICK!" Several loud stomps could be heard coming up the stairs as the wide eyed, opened mouth Lucas boy found his undivided attention stolen by his two elder brothers. "And I don't want to!" Kevin could just be made out as he came around the corner, eyes scrunched together in irritation as he tried to make his little brother see reason.

"But if you were to decide you were gay, and, you know, into 'family relations' you'd ask me first right?"

The eldest Lucas boy stared in horror at his younger brother before he turned, making a bee line for his beds and climbing in the middle bunk, jerking the curtains closed, cutting him off from a world that contained Joe.

Staring in defeat where his brother hid, the vocalist let out his own frustrated sigh before tearing his eyes away from the red material . His view landed on the still stunned face of his little brother watching the display from his position at his writing desk.

"Hey, Nick, can I ask you a question?"


End file.
